This invention relates to an air conditioner control system, and more particularly to an air conditioner control system for an automotive vehicle.
Air conditioner control systems for automotive vehicles are known in the art for de-actuating the air conditioner compressor under excessive engine loads. However, such control systems usually employ pressure or vacuum type switches responsive to the fluid pressure in the intake manifold of the automotive engine. Such systems are disclosed in the following U.S patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,964 Haroldson, Aug. 26, 1969
U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,700 Bozich, July 25, 1972
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,543 Halem, Nov. 11, 1975
Another type of air conditioner control system includes a sensor switch for detecting the engine speed, as disclosed in the Yonezu U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,148 issued May 23, 1972.